The present invention relates to a target-defining practice device for practicing the throwing, kicking, hitting or the like of various projectiles used in sporting events.
Such practice devices are generally known in the art and typically include a framework on which is supported means such as a net or the like for intercepting and arresting the flight of a projectile, and means for defining a target area. Most such devices are designed for one particular sport such as baseball, football, golf or the like. While some of these prior devices include means for varying the size of the target area, the devices are generally complicated and cumbersome to operate. Furthermore, in many such devices the horizontal boundaries of the target area, as well as the projectile-arresting means, are permanently mounted on the structure, resulting in difficulty of adjustment, replacement or repair.